


世纪

by Szetsing



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 我们在世纪交汇的夜晚一起跌倒。





	世纪

邱贻可踉踉跄跄地踩进世纪末的冬夜。

他喝了些酒，还没到要醉的地步，但站立不稳，疲倦欲眠。身后是歌厅五彩斑斓的灯光，身前是说说笑笑的同事们。男男女女，仗着酒意拉拉扯扯搂搂抱抱，各有各的失态但谁都没在乎。邱贻可一点也不想凑趣，其实他被拉出来一同参加庆祝活动就已经十分勉强。他就在后面磨磨蹭蹭地走着，也没人留心到有人落在后面。

刚下了一场不大不小的雪，地上也积了一层。马路中央的雪已经被扫掉，但人行道上的还留着。邱贻可就挨着绿化带，从一棵行道树下的雪堆晃悠到下一堆，再下一堆。同事们已经走得挺远了，说话声也都被风撕走了。快到午夜了，即将到来的既是新的一天，又是新的一年，以及新的一个世纪，新的一个千年。这是个关键的时间点。邱贻可这么想着。该有点不一样的事情发生，发生点变化，算是对时间的流逝表个态。邱贻可又想，是该这样没错，但好像也没啥子可变或者能变的。

但他实在是又累又困，他懒得去想那些有点玄乎的问题，他就只想躺下来睡一觉。酒精轰着他的神经，他只想躺下来，睡一觉。

雪又下了起来，他往横着走了两步，挪到建筑物的那一边，干脆地直接躺倒在了柔软的雪地上。他似乎是睡着了，然后做了个梦，梦见自己变成了大学时候的样子，但却是光着屁股只穿一个肚兜从医院里狂奔而出，医生护士在身后穷追不舍，手里拿着电棍、粗大的钢针和一大瓶子药。他梦见自己不停地往嘴里倒医用酒精，喉咙辣得痛，他就扯开嗓子憋足一口气大声胡乱唱歌。他唱，咿……耶……咿……耶，快让我在雪地上撒点野……一个医生追上了他，把他拎起来拼命地摇晃，摸摸他的手和脚和胸口，朝他大吼。医生长着和他大学同学陈玘一模一样的脸，见了那张脸他吃了一惊，猛一哆嗦，觉得自己似乎醒了却又没醒。喉咙是真的辣得痛，他还要扯开嗓子接着唱，咿……耶……咿……耶，因为我的病就是没有感觉。他真的有点没感觉，手脚发麻木的那种没感觉。

我我我我操你的邱邱邱贻可你他妈的清醒点！好像真的是陈玘，跟大学的时候一样，一着急就说话结巴。

邱贻可哼哼：……因为我的病就是没有感觉……

陈玘怒了，一用力把邱贻可给拎了起来，结果自己脚下一滑，坐倒在地，邱贻可就迷迷糊糊栽在他怀里。

大大大冬天的你你你你你在外面一躺躺冻着可不没没没感觉吗。多亏我是刚好跟同事在这玩呢出出出来看见有个人倒在路边不不知道怎么样了过来一看是你……

是冻得也是紧张得怕得，陈玘结巴起来没完了，声音也在发抖。好在邱贻可醉得确实不厉害，也没在外面冻多大一会，被陈玘折腾了一会儿也就清醒过来了。等到陈玘拦到出租车把他塞进去，他已经在一脸痛苦地搓手跺脚捂着因为受凉而疼痛的头，听陈玘在身边叼着烟骂人了。

陈玘把邱贻可带回了自己家。他先拧开电热水器的开关，然后打来凉水，把邱贻可扶到沙发上，脱了他的衣服鞋袜，帮他用冷水擦洗还是冰凉的手足四肢。陈玘点了一只烟，塞到邱贻可嘴里，邱贻可也就那么叼着，稍微缩起眼睛躲避扑到脸上的烟气，看着在为保障他能够四肢健全身体健康而忙忙活活的陈玘。他呆若木鸡，但脑子里已经炸开了一片词语和画面的烟花，乱得让他根本不知道该说句什么。他根本没想到自己竟会这么碰见故人。

 

等到他们都洗了澡，穿着睡衣躺在陈玘的床上时，邱贻可才终于让脑海里的爆炸勉强停下来。即使如此，他也仍然不知道该跟陈玘说点什么，太难开口了。按理说应该问好叙旧，老同学嘛。但他不想这样，毕竟陈玘也不是一般的老同学。在他毫无意义地琢磨该说点什么时，陈玘先开口了，他翻过身来，侧躺着，看着邱贻可大睁着的眼睛。

你刚才真吓我一跳。

是啊，得亏你……

这时候死了还是喝完酒冻死的，多亏啊。陈玘又点上一支烟，深吸一口，吐出来，再深吸一口，吐出来。

来给我抽一口。

好。

是大学时候吧——大三的冬天，我好像也是这么喝多了，咱们一大群人一起喝酒。那次——我是喝断片了，后来都是你跟我说的，说你们走在前面，我就落在后面，走得特别慢。然后，然后到了一个拐弯的地方，我就倒地上睡着了。你们也没发现，就一直往前走，眼瞅着快进校门了发现少个人，赶紧回来找我看见我睡在地上，还下着雪，我跟盖被似的躺雪地里。

你也不长记性。喝多了就往地上躺。

陈玘掐了烟。犹豫了一下，还是去握住了邱贻可的手。洗过热水澡后那双手终于变得暖和了。

玘子……邱贻可又觉得喉咙里涌上一股辛辣，痛得他不得不说句话。玘子……咱八年半没见面了啊。八年半了。毕业的时候你一句话都没留也没让我送你。

你也说。你那根本不叫我不让你送。你是特意出去吃饭好不用送我的。行了别说屁话，不想叙旧，没啥好说的，都赶紧睡觉。陈玘伸手关掉了床头灯。

但是邱贻可睡不着，这一番折腾让他特别清醒，他只能装睡，而且听陈玘呼吸的声音就知道陈玘也在装睡。大学里他们在一个宿舍住了四年，上下铺，陈玘睡着时候什么样他太清楚。一样，陈玘也是知道他在真睡假睡的。

行了别装了，没意思。邱贻可躺不住了，低声骂了一句然后要起来，却被陈玘伸手按住了。

邱贻可扭过头去看已经睁开了眼睛的陈玘。刚好窗外一辆卡车带着雪亮的灯光路过，从窗帘上缘透进来的光照亮了陈玘的脸。

 

八年前那个毕业前夕的夏夜，他们就是这样平躺着，脸扭着对向对方。那是个阴天，但有一瞬间云层裂开缝隙，月光就像世纪末的冬夜灯光一样一下照亮了陈玘的脸。

当时他们刚从学校的毕业晚会上回来，还唱了一首本来不让唱的歌，两个人脸上都挂着突破禁忌后特有的那种兴奋喜悦。宿舍太热，就去买了瓶二锅头，去操场躺着。邱贻可的吉他放在身边，琴头上还挂着演出前陈玘帮他拴上去的一块红布，陈玘的小号收进了盒子，放在身边。他们谁都没说话，脑子里都是一片混乱，回想中的演出的画面，想象中的明天同学们各自告别的场景，还有揣了挺久的心事，全都搅在了一起。在这种晚上，“操场”也算是名副其实，仔细看能看到各种男女以不好看的姿势贴在一块不知道在干些什么。陈玘盯着不远处正忙活的一男一女，邱贻可也顺着他的目光看了过去。陈玘发现邱贻可注意到了他在看什么，有点不好意思似的轻咳了一声，收回目光。

没过多久，那些男男女女就逐渐分开了，然后一个个变成阴沉沉夜空下立着的人影，往宿舍的方向走去。操场旁边的大钟敲了十下，管操场的老大爷从小屋里跑出来，拿着大喇叭对操场大喊到点了关门了关门了学生们都回去都回去睡觉了。但陈玘和邱贻可都没起来，而是抱着各自的乐器往一边更隐蔽的地方再滚了滚，藏到一大丛绿化用的花草下面。

操场那一端的大门处传来了落锁的声音。陈玘推推邱贻可，锁门了，今晚咱们出不去了，得待到明天早上。

那就明儿早上走呗，夏天不怕冷。邱贻可喝了一口酒，把瓶子递给陈玘。你来你也喝一口。

等会我喝，咱俩先别在这草下面躺着，咬一身包。

 

灯光晃亮了陈玘的脸，也就那么几秒钟，但邱贻可在再暗下来之后半天都觉得眼前见着的还是刚才的画面。他想起八年半以前也是差不多这么躺着的两个人，但他却有点想不起来当时两个人怎么样了。

 

他们轮流喝酒，一人一口，直到酒瓶空了下来。陈玘酒量不如邱贻可，他觉得头在发热发胀，好在地还是凉的。他们平躺着摊在地上，扭过头看着对方。阴天，挺厚一层乌云，但偏偏云层开了一道缝隙，就有一道月光打在了陈玘的脸上。邱贻可看着月光下变得明亮的脸，靠近了一点，然后做了快四年来一直想做的事情。

陈玘一动不动地让邱贻可亲吻他的嘴唇。如果是在平时，也许他会破口大骂，一脚把邱贻可踹开，但这时他没有。他好像是放松的，但手臂却绷紧着，悬着，不知道该贴在自己的体侧，还是伸过去搭住邱贻可。邱贻可比他还紧张，紧张到连自己的嘴都张不开。反而是陈玘僵了一会后像豁出去了一样，撑起身来越过邱贻可，拆下了吉他上的红布，用它蒙住了邱贻可的眼睛。

这是从未有过的感觉。邱贻可似乎又听到了两个小时前陈玘如泣如诉的小号声，还有学生们刺激的兴奋的惊呼和觉得无趣的嘘声混杂在一起。他弹着吉他，陈玘刚拴上去的那块红布垂下来，一道影子也垂下来，压着他的左边手臂。陈玘就在他的左前方。他憋粗了嗓子好唱得跟原唱更像一点。他看着陈玘的身影，一瞬间也不再能说得清这首歌究竟是要唱给谁。无数零碎的词语在他脑海中迸发出来：叛徒，光荣，矫正，和弦，鸡奸，夏娃，档案，红布，德令哈，小号，血，欧阳江河，世界，脚趾，革命。最后他想起了今天他唱过的歌，想起了那几句歌词：

那天是你用一块红布

蒙住我双眼也蒙住了天

你问我看见了什么

我说我看见了幸福

这个感觉真让我舒服

它让我忘掉我没地儿住

你问我还要去何方

我说要上你的路

 

陈玘的小号声在邱贻可刚刚爆炸了的脑海里突然地响起。他这才反应过来他们不自觉地重复了和八年前一样的动作，只是这次没有挡在眼睛上的红布，所以邱贻可紧闭着眼睛。

那个感觉真让他舒服，让他可以忘掉一切。热乎乎的，像血一样，像他们曾经疯狂跳动的心脏一样，像他们曾经喊过的口号，写过的诗，唱过的歌一样。小号声、压抑之下粗重的喘息，黏糊糊的水声，还有床铺发出的吱嘎声，全都混在一起，像夏夜的风，浪潮一般一次次击打着邱贻可的耳朵。啪嗒啪嗒，他的脸上突然就滚落了很多水珠，他以为自己哭了，伸手去抹却发现水是从上面滴下来，啪嗒啪嗒。邱贻可闭着眼睛，伸手想去接住那些天上的水，却被截在了半路。然后两只热乎乎的手紧紧扣在一起。

射出来的瞬间，邱贻可觉得他的灵魂似乎短暂地飞出了身体，飘在天花板上俯瞰他和陈玘的纠缠不清，面带嘲讽与悲悯。邱贻可特别讨厌那副事后诸葛故作聪明的面相，特别想伸手去打，然后感觉到手指被抓紧，听见陈玘发出哽在喉咙里的呻吟声。

 

邱贻可是被夏天上午的太阳晒醒的，醒来之后，陈玘和他的小号已经不见了，操场旁边的大钟敲了十下。邱贻可爬起来，在地上睡了一夜其实特别不舒服。但他无心去想这些，拿起吉他，强迫自己走回宿舍。他拼命驱使自己，却在走到宿舍楼下时无论如何都不敢再往前多迈一步。

他跟看门老头说，你知道我那个室友吧，陈玘，嗯，对，就是他，如果等会他找我问我去哪了，你就和他说我去吃饭了，下午才能回来。啊，还有，吉他你帮我收一会儿，下午我回来之后拿走。诶，谢谢。

 

热乎乎的身体从他身上跌落下来。

邱贻可没睁开眼睛，直接把陈玘抱到怀里。他也不知道该说些什么，只能在被陈玘拼命忍住的抽泣声里一次次为八年前的怯懦做出道歉。说着说着，他觉得好像也有一些眼泪从他眼皮下滚出来，一些哭声从他嗓子里迸出来。他就这样紧紧抱着陈玘，踉踉跄跄地，踩进世纪初的第一个拂晓。

**Author's Note:**

> 意外翻出来的旧文，2016年秋天写的。但是没发出来过，其中的一部分后来演化成了《一块红布》。重读一遍觉得还不那么难看，放出来逗大家一个乐吧。


End file.
